sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
Zara Novastar
Background Zara Novastar Carid, last of her family bloodline. Respectfully taking both her family and clan's name, like those of her family preverous generation since the marrage of her Great Grandfather with her Great Grand Mother. who was the daughter of the current Carid Chieftain of Carid of that time only. Gaining the clan name of Carid, who kept his family name since the marrage. After her parents death when she was still a baby, she was raised and trained by her Grand father Dahar. When she was old enough, she took the Clan trials in order to claim her mother's armor as her own. After defeating Zabna, her least favorite cousin of her mother's side, who also wanted it due to some rivaly their mothers had over her deceased father. Zara became more determined after overhearing the bitch talking about how she plan to dispose of her mother's armor before it started. When the trial finally started, it did she done her best to survive and thrive on Dxun's jungle. Which was choosen and suggested by her Grandfather, wanting them to be truely tested. Zara had the advantage though as her Grandfather once took her there to visit a friend, even partaking in a hunt for a Zakkeg. unfortunately, it manage to escaped them. But slightly wounded as the big beast lost it horn from the encounter. It was only after a decade or so did it fell from Zara's own hands, using only her family's Vibrosword and a carved knife made from it lost horn. Leaving with a few broken ribs and a arm, as well as the Zakkeg's dead body. It's head being perserved and placed in her collection of kills, helping Zara outbeat her mother's kills. She had many near-death experiances with her huntings, one of them was a attempt to take down a Krayt Dragon. Zara didn't go it along as she had her "blood Sister" Pratha, a Cathar who became a hunter like her savior from slavery. The two girls killed the best with without serious injury, but it was Pratha that made the final kill as Zara kept it distracted enough for Pratha to make the final blow with jet pack rigged. Which was strapped with enough explosives to give a Rancor a "deadly" belly ache, that Pratha made to propel itself into the Krayt to open its mouth. Thus allowing it to fly into it stomach and then exploded, destroying it vital organs. Zara kept one of it's stones though, despite her refusal, but Pratha insisted as she did the most of the work. But Zara's most eventful moment was one she though she'll never do, fighting for all Mandalorian. True Mandalorian or not (those of different species, like Pratha). When she learn word of someone declaring themself as Mand'alor, bearing the symbolic helmet of those in Mandalorian's oldest history. But what really got her attention was the fact it was Malvat Carid, or Mir'osik too some that hated him, who she had bad history with after the Trial. Some of them she strongly wish she could forget, as one time she ended losing a bet with him...and her pride. Zara made her way to Mandalore, where Carid still have a stronghold at, but on the way she was contacted by Pratha who was currently there. Despite how glad she was to speak to her good friend, that smile fade when she told her of her Uncle death. Giving her the details that it was Malvat who killed him after winning a duel with Gancus(her uncle) and choosing to end him. It didn't take long as Zara approached "Mandalore" Malvat, after a very short exchange of greeting. Zara instantly challenge him, very openly among a crowd, with her Family Beskar bladed Vibrosword pointed at him. But Malvat lazily wave to his men as they attempted to approach her, only to be stopped by several others as they pointed their various firearms. Three of them were Pratha and Zara's two cousins Zabna and Artis(who was made Chief after Gancus' death), which actually surprized her by those two aiding her. But she figure it was payback for their father, and she was such as much a sibling with them too. Even if Zabna won't admit it. Seeing this, Malvat had no choice as he accepted. Though Zara could tell he was smiling behind that visor, likely pondering if he should spare her. The fight was brutal, blades clashing blades, missiles fired and detonated. Everyone taking covered as the two fought, surprize to see Zara fighting so hard. They were more suprize when she drawed a DC-15S Blaster, using it for both range and melee as she used it like a blunt weapon. The sudden change of tactics instantly throw Malvat off his game, having to keep himself away from both of Zara's sword and blaster. During the fight, Malvat manage to bring damage to Zara helmet. Wasn't severe thankfully, but her visor cracked as pieces fell off. Showing a red light that hid behind the black lens, the sight brought fear too Malvat as he'd stumble at the sight. The duel continue as Zara and Malvat had desended down a cliff edge, red flashes of light was seen from the dark depth. Before things grew silent came as after several minutes, no blasters fired, no explosions. Some were thinking the two died, or there was a stand-off due to the darkness brought very little light. a small speck of light was growing as someone flew out of the depths and onto solid ground. Which turn out to be Zara in her battered armor, a blood dripping sack hanging from her clinch hand. There was blood dripping from her sword as well, obviously it was Malvat's head in the bloody cloth. That was his torn up cloak. Murmurs was made till Artis kneel down before Zara, who then told the others to do the same, though Pratha didn't even argue as she was beside him already. Artis also showed edvindents from his father that Malvat's was wearing a well-made "copy" of a Mandalore helmet, along with proof that shows him as a traitor as he been keeping contact with the New Republic. Which Zara laughed at as she soon send false intel, causing the New Republic to find nothing but a bunch of Pirates that drove the small fleet off with a well-made ambush. Which Zara planned as she knew the pirates captain, having mutual friendship. Ever since Zara took Malvat The Traitor life, whose father decided to have his body left where he died. Soon afterward, Zara declared that she'll take the title of Mandalore. Promising to end this "New Republic" and their goal. Personality Zara is always considerate of those she care for, such as her friends and family. But due to her position, she must take responsibility if she wish to succeed on Mandalorian's goal with their war. Attire & Gear *Mandalorian Durasteel armor *Two WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols (one of them is her fathers.) *DC-15S Blaster (used as back up and for more fire-power when needed.) *Her Family's Vibrosword, custom made to have a Beskar blade. *Hi-powered rocket built into her boots' heels. *Electromagnetic devices within her gloves and boots. *Feild Security Overloader * ''Intergrated too gauntlets *Miniature computer and keypad. (Also connected too her D5-Mantis, giving her access to it flight control and weaponry.along with the catapult system for her Hover Boards.) *Grappling Hook *Dur-24 Wrist Laser *ZX Miniature Flame *Projector *MM9 Mini Concussion Rocket Launcher *Dissuader KD-30 *Type-12 A Anti-personnel Rocket Personal Belongings *A special pendant from her dead mother, Diona Novastar. Which had a Holo of her parents, formally dressed durring their wedding day. Extra Information ' Zara own two pets that she came across and acquired ''' Wraith: A Strill that Zara was given by her B''a'buir, ''Dahar Novastar Carid, after being told that his friend's Strill birth a litter of them. Zara named her Strill Wraith, due to the grey leathery skin. She also refer to Wraith as a'' she'', despite the fact she a hermaphrodite like all the Strill. Mirk: A''' '''Ysalamiri that she acquired from her visit to Myrkr, which she chose to take as a inspiration for his name. Zara also took a good size Olbio tree that she keep in Black Reaver, allowing her to keep Mirk healthy during her space exploration. IMVU Username BlackRook01 Category:Characters